Stealing Starlight
by Bomani Akila Neteru
Summary: She was a cold mercenary for hire. He just wanted a dance. Oneshot Jazz/OC Transformers Animated


She scowled upwards at the night sky, arms crossed. It had been a long day. Fight off the Decepticons, prove to Ultra Magnus that they were telling the truth, and defend against Sentinel. That asshole. She now referred to him as 'Sir PMS'. She smirked a little at the thought. The door opened, closed, and someone sat next to her. She didn't look at them, instead continuing to look upwards at the pinpricks of light.

"They sure are pretty." An accented voice murmured,

"...Is there a reason you came to bug me?" Her raspy, low, somehow still feminine voice questioned him,

"Naw, jus' felt like it." He chuckled, and she sensed him lean back on his arms. Her eyes darted over to look at him for a moment. White armor with highlights of red and black, his blue visor unusually bright in the dark. Sighing through her nose, she looked back up at the night sky, tracing different constellations with her eyes.

"Wassat noise…?" Her companion muttered, looking around. After a moment, the noise reached her ears as well. The sound of beautiful music. A piano and a violin played slow dance music to the night air. "Music." She murmured, "Slow dance music." she didn't look away from the stars. They were beautiful, enticing… she wished she could be among them.

"Dance music?"

"...You usually do slow dances to it. Of course, from what I've seen, you only know street dances." She sneered coldly, visage twisting into a glare.

Street punks pissed her off. They usually tried to steal from her or get her to do something for them that wasn't exactly legal.

Movement registered in her ears, and then he was looming over her, face in her vision, an irritating smile on it. He extended a hand to her. "Teach meh." Those two simple words had her raising an eyebrow in disbelief and staring up at him. He towered over her with his around fifteen feet of height. Slowly, she stood, ignoring the offered hand. "Teach you?" She repeated questioningly,

"Teach meh ta slow dance." He grinned at her widely, showing off white denta.

"Listen here, _whitey-_"

"Th' names Jazz." He flickered half of his visor in a wink, not put off by her cold, angry demeanor in the least. She faltered a moment, not expecting him to lash back, and without anger at that.

"Fine. Jazz." She regained herself, "Usually a slow dance is done between a small woman and a man only a few inches to a foot or so taller than her. Thanks to my Viking heritage, I'm 6' even and dwarf even most men." She gestured around, retaining her anger carefully as she explained, "You're over _twice _my height even then. How the _hell _do you expect me to _teach _you?" He just _grinned _like a goddamn maniac.

She took a step back, wary. 'Way to go, you've cracked him.' The mercenary berated herself. Dammit! She was a bodyguard for Sari Sumdac! Nothing more! When the fuck had 'Teacher of Robots' been added to it?! No, 'Dance Teacher to Robots'! Scowling, she crossed her arms and cocked a hip to the side in wait.

Jazz transformed down into his sleek ride. She waited. A storm of bright blue light lit up the inside of the car; then the door opened. An African-American man stepped out. With a nicely shaped face, black hair in dreads in a ponytail, falling to his upper back, a bright blue visor adorning his face, and a nice smile, he was very good looking. He strode over to her calmly. His white, black, and red robe like clothing accenting his good looks and bringing them out. She narrowed her gaze.

"...You planned this the whole time."

"Planned ta what?" Jazz grinned innocently.

"To use… that." She waved a hand at the human version of him, "To do… something. You planned this the whole time."

"'Ah admit, 'ah borrowed the holoprojector from Prowl cause 'ah thought it might come in handy. With a few modifications it fit my needs perfect. I think I'll get one of my own after this." He admitted, never losing his grin. In fact it only grew larger.

"You…" She groaned and rubbed her face,

"Now you gotta teach me this dance." He fixated her with a serious look through his glasses, "C'mon… please?"

She scowled at him, then sighed, smoothing her features out so that they were blank. How bad could it be?

"..." She extended a hand to him calmly. Jazz beamed and took it, grunting slightly when she yanked him to her with a slight smirk, "Now… your hands go here, and here." She guided one hand to his waist, and held the other in her own hand, noting he was at least 6'4, a good few inches over her.

"My other goes here." She settled her free hand on his shoulder, "Ready?" He nodded. She blew air out of her nose in a sigh, listening to the music for a moment, "Fall in rhythm with the music." She murmured, "Like so…" She began to lead him through the motions, "One, two, three, one, two, three…" Jazz fell in step with her, learning quickly. She had to hand it to him, he never once stepped on her toes.

Before she knew it, she didn't even have to count, or lead. Jazz simply fell into the motions and guided her with him, humming softly to the music. Without even realizing it, the cold mercenary laid her head on the mech's chest, and closed her eyes. Never once had she been held like this. Never once had she gotten to dance with someone like this. The dance itself had been taught to her by a giant of a man from Russia, but after that, no one had been tall enough to lead her through the motions. "Is dat a smile 'ah see?" Her eyes popped open and she smoothed her features out quickly.

"...No."

Her blunt response made him pout. "Aw, don' worry, I won' tell no one." He promised her, gliding with her across the roof of the Autobot base, "Ya' can smile all ya' want. Makes ya' look pretty." He grinned and she scowled… then smiled. It felt weird, allowing those muscles in her face to move, but she let them. It had been a long time since she had allowed herself to smile. And something about Jazz just… made her trust him.

Damn him and his sneaky ninja ass.

"...Jazz?"

"Yeah?"

"...Thank you."

He simply smiled and continued to hum softly along with the played music, gliding with her around the roof.

They continued to dance well into the night.

(So, this little oneshot has been burning my brain for forever... NOW ITS OUT! I'M FREEEEEE! :D Hope you all enjoyed the cute little Jazz/unknown OC moment. Now, BACK TO THE MAIN STORY! *Slaps self* Quit getting side tracked!

Please leave me a review with your thoughts? o3o)


End file.
